<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罪返【暴力描写注意】 by Morning_CatWhisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788339">罪返【暴力描写注意】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_CatWhisper/pseuds/Morning_CatWhisper'>Morning_CatWhisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, original character - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/F, Needles, Pain, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Whipping, 惩罚, 暴力, 残酷, 痛觉, 虐待, 血, 血液, 针, 鞭打</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_CatWhisper/pseuds/Morning_CatWhisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暴力描写慎入!!!暴力描写慎入!!!暴力描写慎入!!!</p><p>世界观为DID【dissociative identity disorder，分离性身份识别障碍】系统里世界。这篇文写得很极端，并非旨在科普，请不要带入现实中的DID（或其他mental illness）患者!!</p><p>星野百合【边缘型人格障碍】/雨宫堇【高功能反社会】</p><p>刚刚出狱的旧时仇人向星野低声下气地道歉，但星野并不打算手下留情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>星野百合/雨宫堇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罪返【暴力描写注意】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要把她的罪孽全部偿还。<br/>
——<br/>
深呼吸。<br/>
“好，雨宫，向我证明你的悔改。”<br/>
她保持着半跪的姿势，黑色麻布制的上衣褪到齐胸的位置，裸露出肩膀与半截后背。她要将头低下一些，因为她被要求、也答应了这样做。在她身上看不到恐惧或自贱，但也没有丝毫反抗的迹象，如往常一般淡然的神色也意味着默许。<br/>
或许是因为她将脊背挺得很直，这副姿态的雨宫小姐，仍保留着优雅与清冷的气质。<br/>
一旁垂头丧气站着的星野看起来似乎更像是在“悔过”，尽管她手中握着施刑的长鞭。她眉头紧蹙，表情几乎是要哭出来了。<br/>
做一个感情充沛的人真的挺难呢，——但感情充沛并不影响我的残酷，不是吗？<br/>
气氛一度凝重，而星野先开口了。“喂，在这之前……”星野用几乎听不到的声音喃喃道，“你先让我骂痛快了吧？”<br/>
“嗯，可以。”回答听不出任何的感情。<br/>
“好……但你不许给我自轻自贱，听见了没？”<br/>
“不会的，我会把你的语言当做和你之后要做的事性质一样的一击来承受。”<br/>
“嗯。那我开始了。——你个狗娘生的贱婊子！……我恨你，你这个歹毒、凶恶的人，活该被关在那地方，你活该在那地方腐朽至死！没人会可怜你的！”星野逐渐喊得声音嘶哑，卷着忿恨的同时也带着哭腔。<br/>
雨宫仍然是静默而淡然的样子，在对方的话语间歇时“嗯”一声以表示自己在听。<br/>
“呼……我骂完了。你还好……吗？”<br/>
“还好。”<br/>
“那……”星野下意识地看了一下手里的家伙，然后再看看雨宫，忽然呆滞了似的，眼神游离。<br/>
“我可以调整一下吗，星野？”<br/>
“……啊？哦，当然可以……呼。”星野的思绪被拽了回来，心想这哪是你要调整啊，是在给我时间冷静下来吧。<br/>
深呼吸。</p><p>“好了吗？最好是准备好了，一会儿不会给你喘气的机会的。”良久，星野忽然用凌厉些的语气说道。<br/>
“嗯，开始吧。”雨宫保持着原来的姿势没有动，平静地说道。<br/>
“……。你可以闭上眼睛，我的经验是，这样会感觉好一些。没有固定的数目，受不了你就说，最好能够让你几年都忘不了的那种。那－－”<br/>
冷鞭落下，划破空气的声音紧跟着清晰的一响，自然在皮肤上形成一道撕裂的伤痕，有细细的血珠渗出来。<br/>
雨宫没有出声，她咬住了嘴唇，身体因为受击颤抖了一下。<br/>
说实在，她很久没有接受过这样的剧痛，心理上自然不可能完全淡定地面对剩余的漫长过程。最可怕的不是痛苦，而是痛苦中的自持。它要求清醒，却绝不能逃避，因而它将痛苦本身翻倍。<br/>
又一下。新的伤痕交叉在原来的上面，重合的位置流出的血滴了下来。<br/>
星野执鞭的手在颤抖，但落下得丝毫不轻。<br/>
不能便宜了她，是吧。<br/>
三、四、五……<br/>
星野只是在心中默念，她不敢报数，也不敢让雨宫报数，因为这样星野会被愧疚与羞耻纠缠得无法下手。<br/>
真是极为失败的施虐方啊，星野心想。<br/>
可能是因为鞭子的材质比较硬，或者是下手过重，到第八下的时候，雨宫柔弱的肩膀与后背已经显得伤痕累累。<br/>
血液的鲜红冲击着星野的视觉神经，眼看着这幅图景居然觉得十分解气，但仍被愧疚不停敲击着。<br/>
争点气啊星野，面前的明明是曾狠狠伤害过你的罪人，没有理由心软的。至少不能看上去心软，那就彻底输给她了。<br/>
而雨宫似乎在努力不叫出声，但仍然抑制不住在痛苦劈来的那一刻条件反射地呜咽。常人的身体做不到对炸裂的疼痛置之不理，到了后来甚至差点栽倒过去。<br/>
她有那么一瞬间希望自己可以就那么倒在地上，任由鞭子像雨点一样落下来。<br/>
但她没有喊停，她做不到为自己曾经的所作所为感到愧疚，但简单的等量代换告诉她到目前为止的一切还不足以偿还。<br/>
星野在抽打了十七八下后骤然停下来。<br/>
“……。怎么了？”雨宫困惑道。<br/>
“没什么，只是你现在的样子，很是不堪呢。”星野用半嘲讽半怜悯的语气说道，“不如先到这里，把血淋淋的清理一下。”<br/>
她忍不住用手指顺着鲜红的血痕按压，滴在手上的血珠仍带有一些体温。<br/>
雨宫的声音因剧痛而颤抖。<br/>
“你这样……做不卫生，星野。”<br/>
“你在想什么，这是里面啊。”星野显得有点漫不经心。<br/>
“但你如果在外面……这样，有可能会感染。”<br/>
“你是想让我停下来？”<br/>
“唔……”雨宫低头不语，继续咬牙忍耐。</p><p>“嗯，好吧。”星野将手指拿开，顺手一挥消去了血液，只留下白皙脊背上道道粉红的伤痕。<br/>
锐痛消去了很多，这使雨宫感到有些意外。她以为自己昔日的仇人会希望痛苦多停留一段时间。<br/>
“你治疗了我。”<br/>
“啊，没有完全治好，不出意外应该还是疼的。”<br/>
是，的确还有些隐隐作痛，雨宫在神经骤然放松的几秒后才意识到。<br/>
无论是给予还是承受疼痛都是不折不扣的体力活。星野靠着一旁的墙壁缓口气，也允许雨宫换个姿势休息一下。<br/>
待沸腾的血液冷静下来，星野的大脑几乎已经是一片空白。她那么多年的愿望在此刻实现了，但她万万没想到自己作为施虐的一方，也会那么痛苦、艰难。她感觉自己似乎变成了很可怕的样子。于是她问：<br/>
“……然后怎么办？”<br/>
主动权跑到雨宫手里，这很奇怪。雨宫愣了一下，很快用平静温和的语气答到，她曾经对星野用过针。<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
星野才想起来自己确实有准备银针，但几乎已经被自己吓倒的状态下，她无力思考从何下手。<br/>
雨宫仍然平静地伸出左手，手背朝上－－是为了不让星野想起小时候被打手心而更加难堪。</p><p>星野又做了一个深呼吸，然后找准没有血管的位置刺了下去。她扎得很深，针尖刺入皮肤下面的一厘米多，应该是挤在两根骨头的夹缝处。<br/>
雨宫痛得禁闭上双眼，似乎快要哭出来。星野见她这幅样子，居然有点不舍得将针抽出来，因为那会更痛。<br/>
不，还是长痛不如短痛吧。星野一狠心将针猛地拔出来，伤处血流如注，而雨宫终于因无法忍受而发出了惨叫，银针上沾着的殷红血肉滴在地上。<br/>
因为是里面，所以不用考虑安全问题，至少不可能留下永久伤。<br/>
但仍然可能在心理上造成损伤，所以拿捏好程度很重要。<br/>
毕竟，痛得一分也不会少。<br/>
星野切身体会过这样的痛楚，拜赐于那时“年少轻狂”的雨宫。<br/>
那时候不会有预警，不会有友好的商量，更不会有任何形式的关心。<br/>
那是强制的伤害。毕竟，她们是敌人嘛。<br/>
而今天的这种行为是复仇？是发泄？还是惩戒？亦或是关于同理心的传授？<br/>
或者是释怀呢？<br/>
不，不要想这些。你的愿望实现了，充分利用它，星野。</p><p>针尖再一次刺入，再一次，再一次又再一次。星野不会再选择会碰到骨头的地方－－光是想想这个概念就让她头晕。<br/>
雨宫的意志似乎也被折磨所损毁得差不多，没有再逞强地抑制喊叫。<br/>
是啊，如果当初没有伤害那个叫星野的小姑娘，自己是绝对不会有这样的一天的。<br/>
对因果关系的认识与后悔仍然相差一段距离。<br/>
那就当是一个教训吧，行事要更加谨慎，雨宫。</p><p>“我有点困。你把伤口处理了吧，我歇一会儿。”星野说道，“对了－－”<br/>
星野向黑麻布衣裳被血液打湿的雨宫抱过去，将下巴轻轻搭在曾受过鞭打的右肩上。<br/>
“你能这样答应我……我其实很高兴……不，不是我看到你受伤的样子很高兴，就是……”<br/>
雨宫没有闪躲，也没有环抱上去，她以温和的语气，答了一声“嗯”。</p><p>星野直接用单子打了个地铺，让雨宫在自己身旁休息。<br/>
熄灯。<br/>
星野躺着，呆呆望着空空天花板，又转头看向雨宫：<br/>
“哎，其实我想起四年前的那件……，我其实会想到你用那个烫我。”<br/>
“哪个？”<br/>
“哈，你都不记得了……我还记得，因为真的很痛，伤疤也很难看。”<br/>
雨宫骤然回想起她曾用烧红的烙铁贴在身旁的女孩身上，当时她还很享受对方鬼哭似的惨叫；而星野这般和她提起，无非是想要她也尝尝这种滋味。<br/>
当这种事情轮到自己头上，雨宫难免也会感到十分恐惧。<br/>
“所以……”<br/>
星野的语气是试探的，似乎已经褪去了许多戾气，现在不如说是一个曾被深深伤害的孩子在寻找安慰。<br/>
“可以。我不走，明天早上行吗？”尽管有害怕，雨宫仍然以她回归以来，永远温和的语气答道。<br/>
“嗯……呼，谢谢你……我一直以为私了不是个好办法来着……”<br/>
“的确不是个好办法。”<br/>
“晚安啦，雨宫。”<br/>
“晚安，星野。”</p><p>星野做了个美好到不可能是真实的梦。<br/>
她梦见她和雨宫成了真正意义上的朋友，她们像任何一对真正意义上的朋友一样一起玩乐、无话不谈， 彼此间的感情是纯粹的爱与支持，而不夹杂任何的诅咒与戾气。<br/>
梦里的那个不是我，她想。<br/>
星野永远不可能成为雨宫的朋友。</p><p>她睁开眼睛的时候，雨宫正坐在她的一侧。<br/>
“早上好。”<br/>
“啊，雨宫……早上好。”<br/>
星野愁着怎么提起昨晚的事，雨宫见她这样子，很体贴地先开了口：<br/>
“什么都不用说，可以开始了。”<br/>
星野呆滞了两秒，眼泪忽然涌了出来。<br/>
她也的确事先准备好了相关的工具，毕竟实践前她抱着那般仇恨与怒火。<br/>
她点了火，时不时瞟一眼雨宫的表情。<br/>
她不可能不害怕，她是惜命又畏惧体肤之痛的小人－－她曾经可以放下所有的尊严来逃避，那样子相比可恨，不如说是更可怜吧。<br/>
星野决定不把烙铁烧到红热的程度。烫一些就可以了。<br/>
“好了，雨宫。”星野转身望向雨宫，不禁注目凝望。<br/>
雨宫纤细挺秀的身体不知为何产生了一种美感，在略显苍白的脸上，长长的睫毛衬托着淡灰蓝的眼眸。<br/>
她的心也许跳得很快。<br/>
喂，烫伤的瘢痕可是非常丑陋可怖的。你忍心破坏这样的美吗？<br/>
她是伤害过我的罪人。<br/>
于是星野强忍着眼泪，捏着手柄将铁块向雨宫隔着衣服的肩膀上按去，星野别过头去，不愿看也不愿让雨宫看到自己的泪水满溢而出。<br/>
触碰到的那一刻雨宫直接瘫软在地，在一声凄惨的叫喊后可以听到重重的呼吸声。这样剧烈的灼痛令人无暇顾及自己的形象。<br/>
星野将烙铁扔在一边，抱住了喘着粗气的雨宫，泣不成声。<br/>
“赶紧疗伤啊，雨宫，这样的伤口可不好看。”<br/>
“不，我简单处理一下，留一天吧。我穿长袖，不会被人看到的。”<br/>
“嗯，那也可以。再也不可以随便做对不起我的事……我之前明明要开始相信你呢……”星野抽泣着说，“听到了没有？”<br/>
“嗯，我永生难忘。”<br/>
雨宫感到有些无力，将头枕在星野的臂弯上。</p><p>深呼吸，星野。新的一天就要开始了，可不能以这个鬼样子见人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>